The present invention relates to a wrapping apparatus having a barrier,
When stretch wrapping loads with a sheet of stretch wrap packaging material, relative rotation is provided between a film web dispenser and a load. This generally is accomplished by one of two methods. Either the dispenser is rotated around the load, or the load is on a turntable. When using a turntable, the loads are deposited on the turntable, a leading end of the film web is secured to the load, turntable, or film clamps on the turntable, and the turntable is rotated so that a web of film is dispensed from a film web dispenser and wrapped around the load. U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,179 shows such an arrangement and is incorporated by reference for a more detailed description.
A variety of turntables have been used to rotate the load, and in some instances, such as with some machines which start automatically, rigid steel barriers, such as rails or cages, are used to prevent the machine operators and others from entering into the wrapping area and encountering the rotating turntable and components such as the load or film clamps that are positioned on the turntable. Such barriers hamper the ability of the machine operators to easily operate, load, and unload the turntable because they require the operator to manually move or remove the barriers to access the wrapping area each time such an operation is required.
Some stretch wrapping machines have a turntable that is eccentric or asymmetrical and includes portions which extend off-center of the remaining portions of the turntable to accommodate the film clamps, transition conveyors, motors for conveyor rollers or other devices used in wrapping the load. The off-center portions make the turntable wider than needed to support the load, and being at a greater distance from the axis of rotation and rotating at a wider arc than the rest of the turntable.
The portions of the turntable which are located closer to the axis of rotation than the off-center portions do not extend to the same radial distance as the off-center portions because standard fork trucks need to get close to the center of the turntable to deposit and retrieve loads at the center of the turntable with a single handling operation. Alternatives to the single handling operation by a fork truck include sequencing conveyors, infeed conveyors, and double handling where the truck puts the load down on the turntable and picks it up again by its edge to center it. However these operations take more time or require additional equipment.
When using a rotating dispenser, the load is trucked or conveyed to a support in a wrapping area where the dispenser is rotated around the load, usually circumscribing an area wider than the support. Barriers similar to those used with turntable designs have been used with rotating dispenser designs to protect machine operators and others.
The present invention provides a wrapping apparatus which permits safe and easy operation when depositing and retrieving loads from the turntable.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.